In order to ensure the safe operation of rail vehicles running at high speed, traditional dispatch and control methods and technology are indispensable, such as automatic signal blocking, wireless scheduling, and manual siren alert when an emergency breaks out and so on. However, the early-warning technique becomes very limited and insufficient when it is applied to several vehicles running at high speed on the same rail. In an accident, a head-on collision or rear-ending collision is possible among vehicles, causing enormous damages to life or property.